


Hamilton and Cast X Reader One-shots

by Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons/pseuds/Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons
Summary: X Readers because there are never enough of them!!





	1. prompts

Please specify who you want to say the line (reader or character) 

#1: Person A: Did you fall from heaven-  
Person B: No, but I think I chipped a nail crawling out of hell

#2: Do you have any idea how long it took to FIND a McDonalds this late!?

#3: I need to ask for help but he/she is so hot 

#4: My parents are hosting a royal ball with neighboring monarchs and you noticed me, heir to the throne, shoving food into a bag to steal 

#5: You’re a royal guard and I’m always pestering you because you’re hella cute and getting you to smile makes my day

#6: Tripped down a large staircase, broke like everything, and now you’re stuck taking care of me and I’m a royal pain in the ass.

#7: Explain to me how if you’re my guard why I’m the one always saving your life?

#8: Person A: I'm mad and I'm pissed, but most of all, I want a kiss  
Person B: Why are you pissed?  
Person A: CAUSE YOU WON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING KISS

#9: Person A: *is doing something they shouldn't be doing in public*  
Person B: What an idiot…  
Person B: WAIT, THAT'S MY IDIOT!!!

#10: Person 1: We have the sort of chemistry where we finish each other-  
Person 2: Period.  
Person 1: [confused]Hmm?  
Person 2: We have the sort of chemistry where we finish each other.Period.

#11: I’m always scaring you on accident because 1) I walk silently 2) you never see me coming because I’m literally over a foot shorter than you 3) you just really don’t pay any attention to anything below chin level do you 

#12: you always put things on the top shelves because that’s pretty much eye level with you and so you think it makes sense but exCUSE ME, IF YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED YET I’M ACTUALLY THE SIZE OF A SEVENTH GRADE CHILD AND WHY ARE YOU PUTTING EVERYTHING ON THE TOP SHELVES THAT’S BASICALLY A DIFFERENT ATMOSPHERIC LAYER TO ME YOU SENTIENT TREE

#13: “how tall are you even??” “like (height) I think, IDK” “what the fuck” 

#14: I have to stand on a chair to be intimidating when I yell at you and you always start laughing at how ridiculous I look and damn it your cuTE LAUGH ISN’T GOING TO MAKE ME LESS ANGRY STOP HUGGING ME PUT ME DOWN I’M STILL MAD AT YOU

#15: everyone seems to expect me to be some evil angry midget because I'm so short but I'm actually really chill, it’s my tall friend over there who’s pretty much satan 

(A/N: Yes I know there are a lot of height shit don't judge me)

#16: “Can you please come and get me?”

#17: “I’m at the hospital”

#18: “Hey, don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself”

#19: “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

#20: “You’re burning up”

#21: “No, don’t cry, I hate it when you cry”

#22: “Because nobody cares about me!”

#23: “Because I care about you!”

#24: “You look sad”

#25: “Please, don’t leave me alone”

#26: “Oh god, you’re bleeding”

#27: “I heard you scream. Nightmares again?”

#28: “Hey, just look at me. Breathe”

#29: “Hold my hand. You’re going to be fine”

#30: “You need to eat something”

#31: “Stop telling me you’re okay”

#32: “I don’t know where I am. Help me”

#33: “Why didn’t you tell me?

#34: “Don’t touch me!”

#36: “I could just use a hug

#37: Person B: *bumps into A* "Watch where you're-"(Oh no they're hot!)  
Person A: "Sorry I didn't mean to, I'm (A's name)"  
Person B: "I'm...thirsty."

#38: Person A: Are you dating anyone?  
Person B: Are you kidding me? My love life is a mess!  
Person A: ... I am a mess, can I be your love life?  
Person B: Shit. That was smooth.

#39: Ugh I hate teaching the trainees they’re so weak and annoying…. how the eff did you take me out? Could you teach me that??

#40: I know you’re pretty strong on the physical side of things, but holy eff dude, you are hitting that bag so hard that your KnUckLes are bLeEdiNg.

#41: Person A: Now that's just bullshit, who the fuck puts pineapple on pizza?\  
Person B: Who the fuck doesn't?  
Person A: I the fuck don't  
Person B: What the fuck?!

#42: "Now hear me out...I actually don't have anyway to explain this" (This can be Angsty or fluffy, lemme knowww) 

#43: Person A: I don't really see a problem.  
Person B: There's a llama in our living room, how is that not a problem?!

#44: "Can you please shut the fuck up and just kiss me already?" 

#45: Person A: Don't get me wrong you're attractive and all but i'm already getting fucked  
Person B: Really? By who?  
Person A: Life.

 

SOULMATE AU WHERE YOUR TATTOO SHOWS THE FIRST THING YOUR SOULMATE THOUGHT WHEN THEY SAW YOU. (Use ! before the number)

#1: “dear lord I want his babies”

#2: “why are they staring at me”

#3: “FANFICTION BLUE/GREEN?BROWN/ETC.. EYES”

#4:“they’re wearing socks with sandals that’s disgusting”

#5 “who the hell drinks coffee with a straw”

#6 “I have to think something sexy at them. oh, wait did that count? That’s so embarrassing they better not be my soulmate.” 

#7 “leARN TO USE A TURN SIGNAL, MOTHERHUGGER” 

#8: “Oh dear lord fuck me sideways he is so fucking hot”  
“Thanks”

#9: “That is the cutest dog I have ever seen in my life”

#10: Will he/she ever shut up?!

#11: “This lecture is going to be the death of me”

#12: “SHE HAD THEM APPLE BOTTOM JEANS”  
“Oh dear god help me”

A/N: Literally anything you want, it is you. So just give me a line XD


	2. Eliza x F!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #9: Person A: *is doing something they shouldn't be doing in public*  
> Person B: What an idiot…  
> Person B: WAIT, THAT'S MY IDIOT!!!
> 
> This is Gag-worthy fluff so I apologize if this isn't what you wanted but I tend to go heavy with my writing (I feel so bad for those of you who request Angst) 
> 
> Theme: Fluff, Fluff, and more Fluff
> 
> Word Count: 1,049

It was a Sunday and Eliza was rolled up in her bed, under a thick layer of blankets and thick curtains blocking the evil sun from waking her up. it was still relatively early and she planned to stay in bed for as long as she possibly could. Her sisters were out for the day, something about trying to find something. She honestly didn't care, if it didn't involve sleep then she did not want to partake in it currently, especially if it involved moving a lot. What she really wanted to do was stay in her bed all day, but she had a feeling a specific someone wouldn't let her do that. Just on time with that thought her phone lit up, a notification about a text on the screen.

 _Hey babe! I'm on my way to pick you up so get ready, just want to spend time with you :)_ Eliza smiled as she read the text, she didn't want to move but she really did love spending time with (Y/N). Eliza sent a quick text back and stood up to get dressed, some jeans and a blouse would be fine. She looked in the mirror and gave herself a once over, she looked cute. Her phone went off again, this time it was a call. She slid the green call button across the screen and put the phone up to her ear.

 _"Hey~"_ Eliza let out a cute giggle at her girlfriend.

"Hey! Are you here?" 

 _"Not yet, just wanted to hear your cute voice I haven't heard it in a while."_ Eliza's face flushed she looked down, a smile on her face. 

"We talked yesterday!" 

 _"I know! That was hours ago, way too long silly. I have to talk to my precious cinnamon roll as much as I can."_ Eliza rolled her eyes and let out a little snort. 

"Cinnamon roll, right." 

 _"I will engage you in a tickle war if you fight me on this."_ That made her laugh.

"I'm hanging up, you shouldn't be on the phone when you're driving." While there was humor in her voice, Eliza was worrying slightly for (Y/N). She hung up like she said she would, still smiling and shaking her head. (Y/N) was a dork, but she loved that about her. They hadn't said it to each other yet, that they loved on another but Eliza knew that (Y/N) loved her but she wanted to hear her say it so badly. It was only a little while later that Eliza heard a honk outside of her house and she smiled. She rushed outside, excited to see (Y/N) and get a kiss. (Y/N) was holding out her arms and Eliza stopped and raised an eyebrow at her making (YN) pout comically till Eliza ran into her arms like she wanted. 

They got in the car laughing and (Y/N) drove them to the mall where they went to Eliza's favorite smoothie place. Eliza was glad she had gone out with (Y/N) today, even though it was still early and they were still going to be out for a while. Eliza spaced out while (Y/N) was getting their smoothies, daydreaming about (Y/N) telling her that she loved her. She was happy with (Y/N), she really was. She just wanted to be able to express how much she cared for (Y/N) without fear of scaring her off. 

(Y/N) came back with the smoothies wearing a big grin, handing Eliza's to her. (Y/N) was aware of how Eliza felt thanks to Angelica...and Peggy, and she had plans, to say the least. 

"Why don't we go to that one store you like! I know you wanted that one shirt with the band you like on it!" Eliza perked up and nodded, holding (Y/N)'s hand as the two of you walk to the store. Eliza dragged (Y/N) behind her a little bit with how fast she was walking. They entered the store and Eliza ran to one corner to look at the things and (Y/N) ran out of it to find Angelica... and Peggy.

Eliza had found the shirt, and some other things, and turned around to try and find (Y/N) but didn't see her. She set the things down and walked around the small store, ~~(A/N:~~ ~~its hot topic ok, it's the only store I know well enough to describe)~~ but it was pretty hard to not see someone from just one point in the store. It was when Eliza was about to give up and just call (Y/N) that she heard some loud noise from outside the store. She got curious and looked outside seeing some group of girls dancing to a stereo playing Bruno Mars.  **What an idiot** she thought, looking at the girl in the front who started singing with the song. They were singing/ dancing to "Just The Way You Are", Eliza loved that song, especially when (Y/N) sang it. 

 **Wait...THAT'S MY IDIOT!!!** Eliza ran over to (Y/N) with the intent to ask her what she was doing when (Y/N) turned towards her. Eliza was stuck in place as (Y/N) sang to her and danced like an idiot, which a good majority of the people were videotaping. (Y/N) never took her eyes off of Eliza and as she neared the finish of the song she held her hand out for Eliza to take. Eliza blushed as she took (Y/N)'s hand.

" _And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are, yeah."_ Eliza's entire face was beet red, and so was (Y/N)'s. She took Eliza's hands into both of hers "Eliza...I love you with all my heart and more." Eliza thought she was gonna cry and everyone surrounding them started to cheer.

"I love you too (Y/N), everything about you." Eliza hugged (Y/N) with everything she had forgetting about the stuff she wanted in the store because currently; she had everything she wanted.  **Yep, this is my idiot.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya see what I did there with the and Peggy? I am sorry I am just too pleased with myself for that. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I hoped you liked it! Thank you for requesting!


	3. John X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #22: “Because nobody cares about me!”   
> #30: “You need to eat something”  
> #31: “Stop telling me you’re okay”  
> #33: “Why didn’t you tell me? 
> 
> Theme: Angst  
> Word Count: 1,400

**WARNING: mentions of severe Depression. If you are in a bad state of mind right now please do not read this.**

 

You were laying in your bed, crying for what seemed like the fifth time that day. Your roommate John had been gone for a week and since he had left you had been in shambles. John didn’t know but he was your anchor, he was always so happy and he constantly was talking to you or had his friends over. He distracted you, he was your light in the dark. He was the only light you had left in your life and now he was gone. You felt like you were drowning, you hadn’t eaten in days or even left your bed. Your pillow was wet from all the tears and your hair was a mess. You couldn’t manage to get up, the energy to do so just wasn’t there and your mental state was awful. You were slowly killing yourself and you knew this but you didn’t care. You deserve this, you shouldn’t even be alive. Why you even thought John would ever like you, or could help you was beyond you. You should never have even talked to him, you don’t deserve someone like John. You threw the covers over your head and curled into a ball.

 

You were shivering, your body was weak from the lack of food and your breathing was irregular. These were all things that John noticed when he walked into your room. You hadn’t noticed him or the scared intake of breath he took. You didn’t even feel him pull down the covers, so deep in your mind that you were muttering to yourself. John took one look at you and knew something was wrong, something had happened. He kneeled down by the bed, taking one of your hands in his only for you to yank your hand back to your chest. Your eyes were wide and startled, and you pushed yourself away from him. 

 

“(Y/N) what’s wrong? It’s just me.” The tears started to come harder and a sob escaped your mouth. You hugged your knees to your chest and looked away from him. 

 

(Y/N) please, I just want to help you..” You looked at him, your red puffy eyes full of pain and sorrow. He slowly got up and sat next to you. He leaned you against him, wrapping an arm around you slowly. You sat like that for what seemed like hours until you spoke.

 

“I..My thoughts they, they won’t leave me alone.” Your voice came out in a hoarse whisper and John looked at you confused and worried.

 

“I don’t understand (Y/N), I know it’s not easy to say but what exactly is wrong?” John turned you to face him, hands on each shoulder looking at you with those caring eyes of his. 

 

“I have severe depression John...I-I hate myself and m-my mind just won’t leave me a-alone and y-your all I-I have a-and, a-and” You broke into sobs again and John looked as if he had been shot.

 

“ _ Why didn’t you tell me? _ ” His voice was a whisper, a pain filled whisper, and your heart wrenched. You caused that pain. You shouldn’t have told him, you shouldn’t have told anyone.

 

“ _ Because nobody cares about me! _ ” It was the truth, you knew this- your train of thought was cut off when John hugged you tightly.

 

“I do. I care about you.” Your arms fell limp at your sides and your eyes were wide. He cared? About you? But he was John, he was happy and people loved him so why…

 

“C’mon,  _ you need to eat something. _ I know you haven’t because I didn’t see any dishes in the sink and I won’t take no for an answer. I will carry you into that kitchen.” You didn’t answer him, didn’t even acknowledge what he had said. He cared about you, why? It just kept repeating in your mind.

 

John picked you up bridal style and set you down on the counter in the kitchen. He pulled out (F/F) and quietly started to make it. You stayed quiet and sat there on the counter, your mind running in circles. He’s lying, your mind says. There is no way he cares, why would he. He is just being nice is all, that’s what John does. But John doesn’t lie, he wouldn’t lie to you...he cares about you. He said so and you loved John, you believed John. You wanted to believe John, you knew you could trust John but that doubt stayed in your mind and it only grew as the silence stretched on. 

 

“Did you mean it?” You were looking at John when he looked up at you. Doubt was written all over your face, doubt in him and in his words. He abandoned the food for a second and took your face in his hands. 

 

“I really did and I will prove it to you, a million times over if I have to. Every single day if I have to and I will prove it even when I don’t. I...I wanted to say this before I left, hell long before even then. I love you, I am in love with you.” Your eyes teared up and you laid your head on his chest, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He held you against him tightly, as afraid to let you go as you were of letting go of him. 

 

He let go a little while later only to finish making your food, which he made you eat two servings of because you had missed so many meals. You thanked him and he ran you a bath, offering to help you with a cheesy wink in an attempt to make you laugh. It didn't work but it did make you smile for a second, a small upwards twitch of your mouth that John noticed but he knew that you were far from ok. That this was not something he could fix overnight or with a couple of dumb jokes. This took time and he was more than willing to put that time in. 

 

It was after you were done that John asked you to come watch some movies with him. You agreed to because you wanted to be close to him, he calmed your nerves and your head. He picked a couple of your favorite movies and put the first one in, sitting down right next to you and putting an arm around you. 

 

_____________________

 

It had only been a week since John found out you had depression and he had been helping you like he said he would. He put a lot of effort into finding a therapist that could help you and he went with you to your first session. It was awkward, to say the least, it would take you awhile to get used to it. But John was patient with you,  and he told you he loved you every day and would even tell you something he loved about you, it was always a different thing. It was a small gesture but it meant a lot to you. You were eating dinner with him when he asked you how you were feeling that day. 

 

“I'm okay!” You don't know why you kept saying that when you weren't. Especially when you knew John didn't believe it. 

 

“ _ Stop telling me you're OK.”  _ You were taken back,  but you knew he would say something sooner or later. 

 

“I- I don't-”

 

“(Y/N)  I know you're not okay because I see it and you don't need to be OK. You can be feeling awful and that's what I'm here for. I'm here to help you through those days and those feelings so don't push them away cause they will just get worse. You have to get through them and I know it's not easy but I want to help you with this .” You nodded at him and he hugged you and you clung onto him. He was your light after all and you just might be able to final be able to see the light again with him leading the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for requesting


	4. Thomas X M!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #12: you always put things on the top shelves because that’s pretty much eye level with you and so you think it makes sense but exCUSE ME, IF YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED YET I’M ACTUALLY THE SIZE OF A SEVENTH GRADE CHILD AND WHY ARE YOU PUTTING EVERYTHING ON THE TOP SHELVES THAT’S BASICALLY A DIFFERENT ATMOSPHERIC LAYER TO ME YOU SENTIENT TREE  
> ! #1: “dear lord I want his babies”
> 
> Theme: Fluff  
> Word Count: 1,600
> 
> The "Reader" requested They/Them or He/Him pronouns so M!reader (there aren't very many of them) ^-^

**WARNING: Swearing and Alcohol (No violence)**   


 

You had been friends with Alex for years, he was like a brother to you and your parents thought of him as a son. They had been trying to get him to call them mom and dad but he always got too embarrassed even though you knew he thought of them as his parents since his were no longer alive or in contact. The two of you hadn’t talked in awhile when he texted you out of nowhere inviting you to a housewarming party he was holding with a couple of friends. You wondered what kind of people these friends were if they could stand Alex and his rants. Because of this curiosity, you decided that you would be going. That and the fact that you missed Alex like crazy. No one was as fun to rant about politics with than him, especially when he got so angry he would just stop talking and start typing away on his laptop. It was always some rant that he saved on a document. Last time you checked the document it was over a thousand pages long, you did not know how he even  _began_ to write all of that even if it wasn't all at once. 

 

However he had told you to bring something, and you were unsure what to make or even buy and bring. All Alex had said was to not bring Mac & Cheese because apparently already knew someone was going to be bringing it. You debated bringing alcohol because you knew Alex got shit-faced with no hesitation and you had a pretty good feeling that his friends had the same tendency.  _It would be pretty funny to see, he is such a dork when he is drunk_. You smiled at the thought of all the times you had gone drinking with Alex and he would just start singing or dancing. It was always Lion King related whenever he did sing, you blamed it on his daddy issues which he very much had. He almost blew up on your father when he called him son when you and Alex had just become friends recently. It was probably the reason he kept calling him Mr. Washington instead of dad. 

 

You shook your head to clear your thoughts, you were getting off track here. You needed to get dressed for the party as it was in a few hours, Alex was bad about informing people of things in a timely fashion, and you still needed to grab some alcohol. You headed to your room and grabbed a (F/C) T-shirt and some dark colored jeans. You grabbed a pair of boots and laced them up before grabbing your keys and shrugging on your (S/F/C) jacket and leaving. You made sure you had your phone before locking the door and heading to the store in your car. 

 

After some careful deciding, based on experiences, you had bought three different bottles of alcohol that should be enough for a decent amount of people. You paid for them and placed the bottles carefully in your car before getting in and heading to Alexander's. When you got there you saw a couple of other cars, one was an obnoxious magenta color that made you feel like your eyes were being murdered. After tearing your eyes away from the car you grabbed the alcohol and knocked on his door, it was opened by a tall man with stubble on his chin and hair that puffed out.  _Dear lord, I want his babies_. You almost choked on your spit after you thought that, it was almost non-existent for soulmates to actually meet any more with how many people were in the world nowadays. You looked up at him, taking in just exactly how tall he was like damn is this dude a fuckin tree? He was wearing a magenta shirt that looked amazing on him,  _I take it back, I love the color magenta especially on him._

 

"Uh, Hi." You cleared your throat and shook your head the tiniest bit trying to ignore the smirk that he wore. You stuck your hand out for him to shake and he took it using it to pull you into a warm embrace causing your face to flush. 

 

"Hello."  _Oh, good god, even his voice is hot how is that even fair_. You eventually hugged him back, your cheek pressed against his chest because of your height difference. 

 

"Is Alex in there? He is the one who invited me after all." His smile seemed to falter for a second before nodding and moving to the side to let you in, eyes following you as you walked deeper into the house.

 

"(F/N)! I was wondering when you would get here! I missed my favorite brother!" Alex gave you a noogie and you squirmed out of his grip and set the drinks down, prepared to wrestle with him. You tackled him lightly and got him to the ground where the two of you grappled for a bit making the others laugh at your antics. You ended up pinning him to the ground and flaunting about it to the others for the rest of the party. You eventually were introduced to the others and found out the name of your soulmate, it was Thomas Jefferson. When Alex asked you to go grab some more of the alcohol you brought you needed ad headed to the kitchen to get some more. 

 

Only..you couldn't find it, you looked in every cabinet you could reach and the remaining bottles weren't there. You checked the fridge but they weren't in there either and you were starting to get irritated when Thomas came in. He saw you struggling and opened one of the cabinets that you couldn't reach and grabbed one of the bottles you had brought. 

 

"Here ya go, shortie~" You felt your anger rise and you gave him a deadpan look. 

 

"Really dude? Dick move." You grabbed the alcohol and brought it back to the guys, all of them noticed that you seemed a bit...irked, to say the least. 

 

It was only a little bit later that Alex asked you to grab some more food and you rolled your eyes, what were you the servant? Last time you checked you were the guest here but Alex had never been a good host and you would honestly be scared of whatever he brought back. He deemed things that were no longer or never were edible, delicious. And once again you couldn't find anything but this time you _knew_ where the food was. You faced the doorway to see him smirking there, leaning against the doorframe. 

 

" _Thomas_." One of his eyebrows quirked and he stayed where he was until you pointed to the shelves and he chuckled before grabbing some chips to hand to you.  

 

"Here ya go,  _pretty boy~_ " He probably meant that as a compliment but you were a little irritated. 

 

"Says the one who dresses like fake royalty, nice magenta shirt." His eyes widened in shock for a second before he smiled, he seemed all too happy that he got dissed just then. It just made you more irritated, especially when your heart jumped in happiness when he smiled. 

You walked back to the group of friends who had broken out into singing, lead by Alex and you quickly joined hitting the baritones and laughing with all of them. You and Alex started a dance-off in his living room and you lost it because Lafayette was a cool guy and all but he had two left feet and almost face planted on the coffee table. He faceplanted on the floor instead which made all of you loose it. You went into the kitchen to get him another drink, or rather bottle, to drown his embarrassment in when you remembered.  _God dammit Jefferson._ You sighed and climbed on the counter and opened the cabinet that was now easy to reach only to notice that the bottle was no longer in there. 

 

"Son of a B-"

 

"You called?" You turned around rather quickly, almost falling off the counter. 

 

"You know, that's not something someone would usually admit to being especially 'cause you're admitting to your mother being a bitch." You looked down at him with an indifferent look, crossing your arms and leaning against the cabinet. 

 

"Touche" He smirked up at you and held out his arms. "Need help?" 

 

You scoffed and opted to sit down on the countertop instead. "I'm good, thanks. It could help to know where you put the remaining alcohol." His smirk seemed to only broaden as he pointed to the top of the Refrigerator, where you couldn't reach. "SON OF A B- ok I get it that you always probably put things on the top shelves because that’s pretty much eye level with you and so you think it makes sense but exCUSE ME, IF YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED YET I’M ACTUALLY THE SIZE OF A SEVENTH GRADE CHILD AND WHY ARE YOU PUTTING EVERYTHING ON THE TOP SHELVES THAT’S BASICALLY A DIFFERENT ATMOSPHERIC LAYER TO ME YOU SENTIENT TREE!" He looked at you wide-eyed before he started snickering and soon he was laughing hard enough for tears to appear in his eyes. You could hear snickering in the room next door as well and you rolled your eyes.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that you are incredibly adorable when you're angry, though believe me the first time was not intentional." You gave him that deadpan look again but you guess that was as close to an apology as you were going to get.

"Yeah well...You look good in magenta." You regretted saying that as soon as you saw the arrogant smirk on his face afterward.  _What has fate gotten me into?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freakin love T.Jeff (Hamilton not historically) He is such a sassy Sinnamon roll


	5. King George X M!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M!Reader  
> #22: “Because nobody cares about me!  
> #34: “Don’t touch me!”  
> #25: “Please, don’t leave me alone” 
> 
> King George  
> #24: “You look sad”  
> #28: “Hey, just look at me. Breathe”  
> #29: “Hold my hand. You’re going to be fine”
> 
> Canon!Era KG3/Patriot!Male!Reader? Like the reader somehow gets captured for treason to the country for being a spy or something and he gets taken to see the king? And the reader tries to act tough and all but he's actually very emotional at the moment and George feels bad for him??
> 
> Theme: Fluffy Angst  
> Word count: 4,238 (Aka hella long)
> 
> I wrote this in the third person so I could capture not only the Reader’s but King George’s emotions in this one ^-^

He had never had a home to go to, never a place he could fall back on so he grew up on the streets. The streets ruined him emotionally, destroying his trust in people and his hope for a better life. That was until the revolutionary war started, it was a way to raise up in the ranks and make a better life for yourself than the one you had already been guaranteed. The little amount of hope he had left in him was riding on the rebellion. But it wasn’t just the chance at getting a new life that got him to where he was currently, no, it was a seething hatred for the British king who claimed to love his people but treated the colonies like they were dirt on his newly polished shoes.  _ Something to be dealt with _ , and it irritated him to no end. 

 

When he arrived at the camp he was made aware how pathetically inadequate he was for this war. He did not know how to shoot a gun or even defend himself when it came to a fistfight. He could not handle his beer despite how much he seemed to drink in an attempt to drown his sorrows. He was not intimidating in any sense if anything he found it extremely easy to melt into the background and go unnoticed. Whether that be because of his personality or years of doing so he wasn’t quite sure of but he did know that it was a skill he had no use for. That was what he thought until George Washington himself called for him, that set his nerves on edge. He thought he was going to get kicked out of the army for sure, but fate seemed to keep proving him wrong. 

 

“(F/N) Do you know why I called you here son? No, I didn’t think you would, given how invaluable you think your particular skill set is.” This piqued the young man’s interest, perhaps he wasn’t completely useless after all. 

 

“What skill set sir? If it can be used in anyway rest assured that I will do it without hesitation. Anything for the revolution sir.” He cursed his own words the second they came out of his mouth. He did not even know if he could do the task Washington might have wanted him to complete. Nevertheless, Washington let out a chuckle at the young man’s enthusiasm to have a roll. 

 

“I am glad that you are more than willing to do your part in this war and I hope that after what I tell you your assignment that you’ll have the same vigor. You are to be a spy in a British encampment, of course, you will be trained so that you will be a soldier of average skills, nothing that stands out too much.” His breath had caught before he swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry before his rationality kicked in.  _ Even if this fails you will only die on the street, you have nothing to lose and something to prove. _ He took a deep breath and looked the General in the eye. 

 

“Of course sir, I am at your service and I will do my best and beyond that.” This answered pleased Washington as he let out a small barking laugh, placing a strong hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

 

“I like your spirit! Then let’s get started on that training.” With a nod, the young man left the tent following the tall General and hoping for the best although that rarely worked out for him. 

* * *

 

 

It had been just under a month since (F/N) had been given the mission of being a spy for the Colonial Army and in that time he had been trained as promise. It was today that he was to finally be going undercover, and he would not be alone something that he was very grateful for. The man joining him was named Hercules Mulligan and the two men got along well enough. He hoped the two of them would grow closer as they would be the only true allies each other had in the enemy camp. They were all set to go and started the trek to the camp. It was through Hercules connections to high-ranking British officers that (F/N) made it into the camp. He was supposed to be an apprentice under Hercules, thankfully Hercules had the mind to teach him a few tricks of the trade beforehand, and they were given a tent to share just for the two of them. They were only to fight if necessary and were to instead mend and make more uniforms for incoming troops. 

 

Despite what (F/N) had thought it wasn’t as hard to spy on the British as he had previously believed. They trusted them fully and with no hesitation, even going so far as to buy them drinks and converse with them in their free-time. It made (F/N) oddly uncomfortable. The men he talked with were no scoundrels or murders, they were simply following their King and serving their country. Although it did plague him at night, it wasn’t enough to stop for (F/N). He needed this war, and feelings be damned he was going to be essential to its success. 

 

It was only a week later when the battle of Monmouth happened. It was devastating on both sides, (F/N) more concerned about the colonial army than the British one but despite all odds he had made a few friends in the British army. Men who themselves weren’t all too fond of the King but had to go to war to save face. There were only three of them, and (F/N) would go so far as to say he trusted them a little. Their names were Henry, William, and ironically George. Henry was a shorter man but he made up for it in spirit and skill. He was an amazing shot and could ride a horse better than anyone (F/N) had ever seen. William was a quiet man, kept to himself except for when he was drunk then you couldn’t get him to shut up. George hated the King the most out of the three, hence the irony of his name, and he had a couple of close calls with trouble due to his inability to shut his mouth or keep his opinions to himself. Something that could very easily get you killed. (F/N) had met these men when they needed their uniforms mended and decided to stay in the tent with (F/N) while he fixed them. It was George he overheard shit-talking about the King himself and (F/N) found himself surprised. He was hesitant to join the conversation, offering only small comments here and there but eventually grew more confident with the group. He told himself it was just to have a more efficient way of getting information but he was well aware he was lying to himself. 

 

It was among the anguished cries of pain and shouts of anger that (F/N) heard a loud voice cursing outside the tent Hercules and himself shared. Henry stumbled in, clutching a bleeding shoulder and William and George were not far behind each with wounds of their own. 

 

“How did all three of you manage to get hit?” (F/N) stood up and faced the three men he considered friends. He observed the wounds noticing that the bullet had gone straight through Henry’s shoulder, a lucky wound. 

 

“Can you stitch us up? The medical tent is already overflowing.” At first, he was hesitant but he agreed and set to sewing up the entrance and exit wound on Henry’s shoulder. Stopping every now and then to pour some alcohol on it to clean away the blood. 

 

“Son of a bitch that hurt, thank you (F/N) I appreciate it greatly. I have to get back to the battle, best of luck to you chaps!” With that Henry left the tent, grabbing his previously discarded gun on the way. (F/N) began to work on George next since he was bleeding the most out of the remaining two. He worked quickly, sewing the wound shut tight and throwing worried glances at William who was beginning to pale. He practically threw George out of the tent once he was done stitching him up and began to tend to William. The wound was a grazing shot on his side, the blood pouring out of the wound but keeping infection out of it as well. William was unlucky enough to have had the bullet stay in his wound meaning (F/N) was going to have to get it out himself. 

 

The blood that poured out of the wound and onto his fingers alone made him want to throw up but the pained moans that William made whilst (F/N) searched for the bullet made him cringe and the vomit rise. His fingers soon grazed the bullet and he was quick to pull it out, William gasping in relief at the decrease in pain before gritting his teeth as (F/N) began to stitch the wound up, routinely pouring alcohol over the wound. 

 

Making sure that William would stay where he was on his cott (F/N) walked out of the tent in search of some water to clean his hands and tools off with. The gunfire seemed that much louder when he stepped outside, men falling left and right like sacks of flour. It made him pause for a second in horror, how could they just walk straight to their deaths like that? He wanted nothing more than to run for the hills, tears running down his face the whole way. He shook his head to clear it and began walking to a nearby river that he could use. The water that touched his hands turned red and slowly became a pink after frantic scrubbing. 

 

It was at least a half an hour before (F/N) started to make his way back to his tent, worry for William eating at him. When he saw William he was glad to see that he was looking a little less pale but was quick to see a letter in his hand and (F/N)’s heart stopped. It had Washington’s crest on it, everything was on there. William knew that he was a spy now, he clearly saw it when William looked up at him. He saw the anger and betrayal in William’s eyes and the shock prevented him from stopping William as he left the tent, letter in hand. It wouldn’t matter, letter or not he was caught. He would be killed, he just hoped Hercules could recover from this. That thought sent him into action grabbing all of Hercules letters that were addressed to him and running to the river, quickly throwing them in and erasing any evidence of Hercules being a spy. 

 

He was stopped by a high-ranking officer on his way back to the tent, bayonet pressed in between his shoulder blades as he was led to the main tent. Fear built up inside him, he had no doubt in his mind that he was to be tortured for the lies and deceit. He just prayed to god that he would not be sent to England directly, the King was not merciful in the least and he did not want to be the center of that man’s cruel attention. It was when he was shoved to his knees and not even spared a glance that he knew. He was no ordinary prisoner, he was a spy of the other army who had conferred with Washington himself and who was bound to know something. Thus the King would want to speak to said spy himself. His fate was sealed and he never felt more helpless in his life.

 

* * *

 

He had been put on a ship and he had lost count of how many days it had been and how many times he had thrown up on account of rough seas. His clothes were in tatters and his hair hung in his face, tangled and disgusting.  **(A/N: I say this because, most trips from the colonies to GB were about 3 to 4 months long so your hair would grow considerably in that time.)** Dirt and grime had gathered under his fingernails and he barely could find any patch of skin that wasn't covered in filth. He half hoped by this point that they would just throw him in the water and he did not know how to swim. He supposed that was the point but he was not sure which would be more painless; drowning or having the King of Great Britain playing mental mind games with you. He decided drowning would be quicker and would hurt the colonial army less. 

 

It was much to his horror when the unfamiliar call for land filled the air and he heard the crew on deck preparing to dock. His heart began to hammer in his chest and the panic began to fill him and cloud his mind. One of the deckhands had come down, unlocking the door to the cell that held him and other colonists. They hadn’t talked to him the whole trip seeing as he was wearing red and unbelieving of him when he told them he was a spy for Washington. It had made the trip all that more sufferable and he had cried to himself silently many nights. 

 

They were dragged up to the deck and the crew sneered and spit at them, muttering about traitors to the King. They were not in favor of the colonist and they made no attempts to hide it. The prisoners were shoved through the streets on a path to the Royal castle, or more specifically the royal dungeons. The prisoners were scrubbed clean and given new clothes to wear so as to not dirty the King’s castle. They had already disrespected him enough it seemed. They were then shoved into one respective cell all except (F/N). He was thrown into a cell of his own, far away from the others and seemingly far more miserable. The need to cry swelled in his chest and sobs slowly began to overtake him as his body heaved in an attempt to stay quiet. It barely worked, small distraught noises leaving him. This was how he fell asleep, tears still running down his face.

 

When he woke up it was to a guard prodding his with the end of a dulled bayonet. He sat up and stared at the man who unlocked the door and gruffly told him to stand up and get a move on. He stood up, his tired mind not entirely sure what it was the man wanted. Perhaps he needed to vent his anger out and the traitor was the perfect way, it had happened plenty of times on the ship. He still had wounds from some of the numerous beatings he had gotten from irritated crew members. So he wearily followed the man, every one of his nerves on edge and the urge to run growing strong with each footstep. It wasn’t until they reached an extravagant hallway that the truth hit him. The King had called for the traitor to be brought to him, it was time for him to be interrogated by the King. 

 

The doors to the throne seemed to appear out of thin air despite their size and grandeur. The lump in his throat making it seem impossible to talk let alone breathe and then he realized what was happening. He was about to cry, it was something he could never help ever since he was small. He was emotional and weak, Henry and them used to tease him over it something he found he missed dearly. The doors were opened slowly and he was shoved in, stumbling on to his hands and knees which was followed by a deep chuckle. He did not want to look up and meet the eyes of the cold-hearted King. But his curiosity was more powerful than his fear and so his head tilted up and his breath caught. The eyes he might were full of anger and amusement, on accord of (F/N)’s embarrassment of course, and his mouth was quirked in the tiniest of smirks. He was handsome, beyond that even, like the gods had made the King himself. His ice blue eyes captured (F/N) and he did not think he would ever be able to leave as long as the King did not look away. 

 

The king stood and approached him, smirk falling and replaced with a frown. A shiver went down his spine, fear taking hold of him. He wanted to move, to run away, but he found himself paralyzed under the King’s stare. The lump in his throat growing stronger and his eyes beginning to sting. 

 

“Guards, Leave the room at once. I want to speak to this traitor alone.” The King’s eyes left the traitors form for a second and switched to the guards. They were hard and even though they were the color of frigid ice they had a fire in them. 

 

“But your maj-”

 

“ **Do as I say.”** (F/N) Whimpered at the anger in the King’s tone. The tears began to make his vision blurry and the guards were quick to leave, not wanting to anger him further. It was when the doors closed that the King turned back to (F/N). His gaze wandered over the man, noticing that his body shook ever so slightly and this pleased him. The man was afraid and he was shaking in fear just because of the King’s gaze. 

 

“look at me traitor.” After a moment of hesitation (F/N) looked up and the King’s hate filled gaze faltered. The man was crying, and from the looks of his tear stained cheeks it wasn't the first time. The king had seen many people cry in his throne room, they cried as they begged for forgiveness. They cried about the war, and the loss of their family members. He tried to console those he could, he wasn’t as heartless as he seemed, he just felt betrayed by the colonies and so his anger took precedence in his actions. But this..man in front of him was in such a pitiful state of manner emotionally that he felt his anger dissolve. He decided basic questions would be best to at least get the man to calm down. 

 

“Why did you join the colonial army?” It was said in a soft voice, betrayal and hurt lacing it. (F/N) looked up into the blue eyes of the King and saw sincerity. He saw the love the King had for the colonies and his people, and they had betrayed that love. They had hurt him, but the King had hurt them as well and he saw the regret in his eyes. He wish he could take it back but it was to late now, it was impossible to repair the damage done to both sides. It was because of the sincerity in his eyes that the words following spilt out of (F/N)’s mouth.

 

“Because nobody cares about me.” The King seemed startled by that answer, opening his mouth to question it but (F/N) continued. “I have never felt the love or comfort of family. This revolution was the only chance I had since I had been living in the streets. The only thing I had to offer was my ability to melt into the background of any picture. I spoke little and saw much, so I was asked but the General himself to be a spy.” The King did not know, for once in his life, what to do or say. It only lasted a moment before he reached out to lay his hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

 

“Don’t touch me!” The words came out as a hoarse yell, pushing himself away from the King and the comforting gesture. He couldn’t afford to be emotional right now, he needed to have a strong face but he just could not stop the tears and sobs. The king did not stop in his attempt to console the man reaching his hand out and taking the man’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Hey, just look at me. Breathe.” His tone was smooth and soothing, and his ice blue eyes were soft and caring. He couldn’t be mad at this man, not when he had only done what he had done because he had no other choice. It was his only way of trying to make a better life, any kind of life. Even though he was apart of the Colonial army the King still considered him one of his citizens. It was his job to take care of his citizens. The young man’s breathing began to calm and a shaky breath was let out, the tears were still flowing but the fear and doubt was no longer in his eyes. The King took his hand away from the man’s chin and held it out for him. 

 

“Hold my hand, you’ll be fine.” (F/N)’s gaze flickered from the King’s eyes to his hand and back before giving a small nod and grabbing hold of his hand. The King helped him stand, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He was tempted to pull the ex-spy into a hug but was not quite sure if he should. He decided against it for the time being and opted for letting the man get some much needed rest. He wanted to talk to him more about this but knew that in the state he was it would be useless. 

 

He began to lead him towards the doors and (F/N)’s back stiffened again. “Where are we going y-your majesty.” The King had to resist the urge to chuckle at the stuttering attempt at acknowledging his title, it was an adorable thing really how nervous the younger man was around him. 

 

“Simply to your new chambers, the ones next to mine specifically.” (F/N)’s breath caught and he tried to think if he should panic or try not to react in a way that could offend the King. He had never been good at hiding his emotions. 

 

“uh..(F/N)...My name is (F/N) your majesty if you were wondering but I doubt you were seeing as I am just-” The King let out a small laugh, pinching (F/N)’s cheek.

 

“You are adorable for such a grown man (F/N), keep this up and I might just keep you.” The joking tone in his voice and the playful wink set (F/N)’s face ablaze. He was not sure what to expect from the King but flirting was definitely on the bottom of that list, not that he minded. They both soon arrived in front of a pair of dark brown oak doors, two guards opening the doors for them and closing them after the King and (F/N) walked in. The bed was huge, bigger than anything (F/N) had ever seen or even dreamed of. He hesitantly laid down on it, his whole body relaxing as soon as he did. He felt extremely drowsy until he shifted and pain shot through his side. It was from a wound that had been given to him on the ship, the small smile that had been on his face was replaced with a frown. 

 

“You look sad.” (F/N)’s eyes flew open, he had forgotten the King was still there. He shot up and apologized, the King laughing his attempts off and sat next to him. (F/N)’s shoulders sagged and soon he explained why he had been frowning. The King had reacted with a frown of displeasure on his face. 

 

“No sailors on my ships should have such manners, I will be having a talk with them tomorrow. Now I want you to rest (F/N), we have much to talk about.” (F/N) nodded and laid down, the King stood up and went to leave when he felt a small tug. He turned and saw (F/N), already half lucid from the exhaustion of the previous days, had grabbed his robe with a look equal to that of a scared child. 

  
“Please, don’t leave me alone..they’ll come after me..guards..” His words were becoming quiet and pleading. The King sighed before leaving the room for a second to walk to his just next door. He quickly put his Crown and robe where they belonged and headed back towards (F/N)’s chambers. He closed the door behind him and slipped his shoes off. He looked down at (F/N), laying a gentle kiss the young man’s forehead before laying down on the opposite side of the bed. He wasn’t quite sure why he was doing this, why he was so protective of the colonist but something about him seemed so vulnerable and precious that he needed to keep that safe. Maybe it was because he didn’t say that he hated him, that he accepted his help when any other colonist spit, screamed, and cursed at him. He decided that this one was special and he might just actually keep him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I LOVED WRITING THIISSS, thank you sooooo much for requesting this! (I absolutely love King George he is my problematic fave) I almost want to just write a small story based on this, maybe a continuation? I have no idea but dear lord did I love this.


	6. Laurens X F!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I have to think something sexy at them. oh, wait did that count? That’s so embarrassing they better not be my soulmate.” 
> 
> I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS ;^; I've been busy with school and conditioning for my sport is kicking my ass 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the fluff I present to you~
> 
> Theme: Fluff
> 
> Word Count: 1,504

You loved animals, not all of them because you had your fears but you loved a majority of them! That was why you were happy with the job you had, that job being a manager at Petco. It was no ordinary Petco that just had items no, it had animals up for adoption and you can bet your tush that you spent every free minute of your working hours to pet them and love them. You had a favorite animal, though, it was a turtle you had named Philip. He was born with a birth defect, something having to do with his hip that ended up with him having his back right leg amputated. He was the sweetest turtle you had ever met and he had a way with the female turtles if you catch my drift. You were pretty sure that you had caught him having a threesome once.

 

You walked into the Petco you worked at in (Hometown) and you could  _feel_ that something was different today. You hoped that it meant that good things were going to happen to you because you had had the worst week so far. First, your car broke down so you had to start taking a train to the bus. Then this creep kept sitting next to you and trying to look down your shirt, tall bastard, and to top it off the new shipment of tanks had been delayed so who knew when they were gonna get here! The last one made you frown, you really wanted to adopt Phillip and give him an actual home. He was the sweetest little turtle, with attitude, and you just absolutely loved him. 

 

You put your stuff into the employee room and decided to get the hard manual labor done first so you could get that shit done and over with. You despised having to clean the cages but you would feel horrible leaving the animals in dirty cages like some of the other workers did. The animals did seem to appreciate it as they were more affectionate with you than any of the other workers. It wasn't a hard task, just time consuming and you were pretty sure your nose was broken for at least half an hour, but it was well worth it. 

 

Once you were done with the cages you decided to get started on restocking and fixing the shelves. You know the shoppers didn't intend to mess the items up after they looked at them and you really appreciated those who did try to put them back as they found them but it irritated you sometimes to find something you had just fixed all fucked up. You started from the right side so you could end by Philip, obviously not to spend some time cooing over him, and be closer to the cash register in case someone needed to purchase something. You would ask the odd customer if they needed anything and as usual, they would say no and then struggle to find whatever they were looking for. You remembered this one time you had asked this girl, like eighteen-ish, if she needed anything and she said she was fine and as you were walking away you heard her mumble 'why did I say that?! I have no idea what the hell I'm looking for!'. That was exceedingly hilarious to you but you took mercy on her, having been there yourself, and came back in a minute or two. 

 

A small smile came onto your face when you saw Philip swimming around in his tank. The other turtles had all been adopted and the new ones were going to be added to a new tank tomorrow. They rarely put new turtles with old ones in fear of a fight, because of territorial reasons, happening. You opened the top of the tank and reached a hand in, softly stroking Phillip's shell. You loved how smooth it was, he always swam towards your hand and stayed put when you were petting him but he swam away when anyone else tried to. 

 

When a customer called for your help at the register you closed the top and went over to ring them up. They had almost an entire cart full of cat and dog food and toys. You could tell by tking one look at them that they loved their animals and animals in general. Once you bid them a good day you noticed that you were already half way through your shift and decided to take a break. You went to the bathroom and sighed when you saw your reflection. You (H/C) hair was frizzy and you had loose strands falling in front of your face. You ran a hand threw it to fix it, satisfied only after you used a bit of water. Once you were done you went to the break room and went on your phone for a bit to relax and recharge for the rest of your shift. 

 

* * *

 

You had just finished your afternoon shift and were passing by Philips glass case. You smiled and decided to spend a few minutes with him, you were saving up to get the nicest enclosure you could for him so that when you adopted him he would be happy and content. You gently took him out of the glass case and held him in your hand, gently rubbing his smooth little head. You felt a tap on your shoulder and almost dropped poor Philip. You knew it might be one of your co-workers so you hid Philip in your Hoodie pocket before turning around only to be met with the most beautiful man you had ever seen in your entire life.

 

You sucked in a breath at a quick pain on your wrist as you looked up at him with wide eyes. _I have to think something sexy about them. Oh, wait did that count? That’s so embarrassing they better not be my soulmate._ The words spread across your skin as the first thoughts you had of the man in front of you echoed in your mind. You covered your wrist as a deep blush covered your face. His mouth hung open as he stared at and you took a glance at his wrist, glad to see equally embarrassing thoughts on his wrist.  _Did she just put that turtle in her pocke- OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO CUTE I NEED A DOCTOR OR A TURTLE._ You smiled a little at the last part, at the very least you were sure that he liked turtles. You felt Philip wiggling then, smiling at the cutie in your pocket. You looked back at the guy in front of you and noticed that he was still staring at you, a light blush covering his cheeks. You laughed a little at him and waved your hand in front of his face. The blush that was covering his cheeks darkened and he averted his gaze from your form. They landed on the turtle tank and all his embarrassment disappeared. You followed his gaze to the now empty turtle tank and noticed his dissapointment.

 

"Were you looking to adopt one?" He jumped and looked back at you, scratching the side of his chin with his index finger.

 

"Yea I was! If it was a girl I was gonna name her Peggy and if it was a guy I was gonna name him Hercules!" You smiled and pulled Phillip out of your pocket and held him gently in your hands. 

 

"This is Phillip, he only has three legs because of a brith defect involving his hip so it had to be amputated but his personality makes up for it! I'm gonna dopt him officially once the new and bigger tanks come in. I want him to have the best home possible but you should know the new turtles are coming in tomorrow. So maybe you should come back tomorrow, I have another shift then anyways. I wouldn't mind seeing a cutie like you again here." He was staring at Phillip in awe before his head shot up to look at you, a look of shock on his face before it melted into the most adorable smile you have ever seen. 

 

"I would love to come back here, even if it was only to see you. Especially then, you are my soulmate after all." You smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before putting Phillip back in his tank and closing it. You grabbed your things and the two of you decided on a Wendy's across the street to talk a bit more at. It wasn't the most romantic date, it wasn't romantic at all, but you both had laughed so much that your cheeks hurt and you both had a good place to start your relationship. A week later you two had turtle play dates with Peggy, Phillip and Hercules. You adopted another turtle and named him Alexander. You both agreed that they were your turtle children. 


End file.
